


Let's Take It Fast

by PapaCherry (prim_pomelo)



Category: Jet Set Radio, Overwatch (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Christmas, Drug Addiction, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Rehabilitation, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/PapaCherry
Summary: Sonic never thought that a decision as insignificant as going to a club on a boring Friday night could have a huge, life-altering impact on him, but it appears fate is full of surprises.And so is the DJ that he keeps checking out at the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MISTAKE
> 
> (also title's from 'Get You Fast' by Cash Cash. yes, even in horrible abominations against nature, i use song lyrics as titles)

Sonic adjusted his black leather jacket as he entered the packed club, looking around with disinterest.

It was a slow Friday night, actually, that was the only reason he was here. Make an attempt at having some resemblance of fun with a few hot chicks.

 _'Or dudes,'_  he thought when his eyes landed on the visor-wearing DJ performing on stage, his tied up hair bouncing as he bobbed to the beat.

Sonic walked into the crowd of dancing men and women and started to move to the beat of the music.

Who knew what the night would bring?

* * *

 

It would appear the night would bring _absolutely nothing_   Sonic realized as he slumped over the bar counter, he moved his fingerless-gloved finger to trail along the rim of his glass of beer.

Sonic groaned before deciding to sit up and scanned the club again. The people dancing, making out, and practically fucking in the crowd just irritated him as a feeling loneliness washed over him.

He looked back to his glass and started to think.

How long had it been since his last serious relationship? Half a year? Sonic didn't have a problem with his recent string of one-night stands, but he desperately longed again for the closeness of a long-lasting, intimate relationship.

Wait, did he even know what a real relationship was like? His last one ended because the girl he was with was a psycho. He knew after ending up in the hospital with several broken bones that if she's been stalking you for years, run. If she has a giant-ass hammer, _run._

Sonic wondered if he should even try anymore. Maybe short flings was all he'd ever get. Maybe he-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone going "oof" as they plopped down into the seat next to him.

They looked at the hedgehog and rested their arms on the counter. "Hey buddy, you're lookin' kinda down." Sonic looked from his beer up to see that it was the DJ he'd been checking out earlier, wearing a sympathetic look. Sonic stayed silent and let his head drop back onto the cool wood of the counter.

The DJ put his hand out and hesitated a moment before awkwardly patting Sonic's back. "Hey, you want a drink?" He actually sounded concerned.

"Sure, whatever," came Sonic's muffled reply. Sonic thought that he should probably push the stranger's hand off, but it felt warm and strangely comforting, it took his mind off of thoughts of self-doubt for a moment.

"Alright." His voice was nice and soft. He cleared his throat. "Bartender."

* * *

 

"Yeah, she was totally crazy. Broke, what was it? 13?" Sonic paused, "Yeah. 13 bones. Fuck," Sonic cringed and took a sip of his... actually, he couldn't remember which number of his beers this was. Oh, well.

The DJ sucked air through his teeth, "You deserved better, man."

"Guess so," Sonic said, unsure.

"No, I know so. You aren't a bad guy, Sonic." The man gave him a gentle look.

Sonic looked back and there was a moment where neither of them moved. The sounds of the club seemed to be downed out as they intently stared at each other.

Then Sonic laughed. "I- I just realized something."

"What?" The DJ chuckled.

"I'm telling you all this, and I don't even know your name."

The DJ leaned in, "Lúcio," He said, grinning.

"Lúcio," Sonic repeated as he leaned in as well.

They both chuckled before Lúcio closed his eyes and his lips met Sonic's.

Sonic's heart didn't leap, he didn't blush, he just felt a satisfying warmth spread through his chest.

This felt different than ever before, Sonic thought. Maybe, just maybe, it would be the one that broke his record of one-night stands.

He relished in the DJ's soft, warm lips against his, and thought that just maybe, this one would last.

* * *

 

"Where- where are we going?" Sonic chuckled. He stumbled and the connection of his hand and Lúcio's broke apart.

"You'll see," the man looked back to the blue hedgehog with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Before Sonic could even say anything Lúcio came to a halt.

"We're here."

"Okay so what're we-" Sonic stopped and looked in confusion. They were standing in front of a storage closet.

Lúcio opened the door and gestured for Sonic to go in.

"You know all the high class spots, huh?" Sonic snorted, walking forward.

Lúcio huffed out a laugh and closed the door.

"Isn't it a bit dark?" Sonic said, feeling around for a light switch.

He felt Lúcio brush past him.

"Let there be light," Lúcio said as the sound of a small chain being pulled could be heard. Suddenly, the closet was lit up.

Sonic didn't look around much, there wasn't exactly anything to miss in a closet full of mops and cleaning supplies.

Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Y'know, you really know how to make a guy have a good time."

"Cut the sarcasm for a second, okay?" Lúcio smiled at him.

"Real talk though, what do you got planned?" Sonic raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"You're smart," Lúcio walked over to Sonic, put his hands on his shoulders, and leaned towards his ear.

"Figure it out."

Oh.

_Oh._

_**Oh.** _

_How had Sonic not realized that yet._

Lúcio started to kiss Sonic, his tongue sliding in the hedgehog's mouth.

This was most certainly _not_ just a boring Friday anymore.

Sonic was already getting hard as he slid his hands down Lúcio's back, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. He got a moan into his mouth as a response. Lúcio's hands started to work at Sonic's belt before it was undone and his jeans dropped to the floor.

Sonic giggled, breathless, "So what do ya want?"

"I want-" Lúcio leaned in, "-you to fuck me," he panted into Sonic's ear.

Now Sonic's dick hurt.

Sonic never thought that getting hot and heavy in a supply closet would ever be this hot. The smell of chemicals in the cramped space would be nauseating if he weren't so... _occupied_ right now.

Sonic was absolutely drunk on the hungry look of the man pulling at his boxers.

Hungry for hedgehog dick. And tonight, Sonic was the main course.

Sonic started to tug off the DJ's pants when he remembered something.

Back in the day, before his life had all gone to shit, Sonic had been a respected figure. He had companies begging for his face to be on- anything, really. Cereal, magazines. Hell, he'd had cartoons. And it was those days that made him remember, condoms. The old days of: _don't smoke, don't do drugs, don't talk to strangers, wear protection,_  had made him realize, he needed condoms. _Don't forget, kids._ Luckily, he had condoms in his jeans pockets. _'Just in case,'_ he'd told himself.

"H-Hold up." Sonic swallowed. Lúcio was totally naked now. "I've got protection" the blue hedgehog said, pointing to his pants. "Just lemme-"

"We don't gotta if you don't want to." Lúcio breathed heavily.

"Don't what?" Sonic's throat was thick.

"Wear condoms."

Sonic didn't know what to think of that.

"Isn't that, like, dangerous?" Sonic chuckled nervously. Did he want to?

"Like I said," Lúcio's fingers tapped lightly against Sonic's hips, "Only if you wanna."

Sonic would be lying if he said the thought of unprotected sex in a closet with a man he'd just met didn't turn him on even more. He'd always been into risky shit, this was just another thing on that list.

"Do you not mind?" Sonic said, in a bit of a daze.

 _"Definitely_ not."

Sonic swallowed, "Okay, then." Shit, his voice cracked.

"Alright." Lúcio grinned.

* * *

 

 Sonic most certainly didn't think the night would go like this. Sure, he'd come to the club for just this reason, but he'd given up on that after the first few minutes, and had decided to resign himself to the bar for the rest of the night. But as he listened to the moaning of the writhing, completely undone man under him, it registered that he'd hit the fucking jackpot tonight.

"Oh, God," Lúcio moaned.

"Does that mean stop?" Sonic chuckled breathlessly as he pulled back.

"Ha- _ah_ , screw you, m-man," Lúcio rolled his hips forward.

Sonic bit his lip, he was getting close.

"Sonic, I'm almost-" Lúcio was cut off by a groan as Sonic pumped his dick.

"Me too," the hedgehog gasped.

Lúcio started to rock his hips a bit faster, and Sonic thrust a bit faster, a bit faster, and a bit faster until a bit had turned into desperate quick thrusts. Sonic tried to continue jerking Lúcio off, but he was having trouble focusing.

"Sonic, fuck!" Lúcio bucked his hips forward.

"We already a-a-" Sonic stopped talking. This was too much, everything felt so hot and sticky in this cramped little shitty closet, but somehow the fact that it was such a terrible place to fuck made things better. There was so little room to move, it just-

"Sonic. Sonic I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Sonic thrust his dick in and out, faster and faster.

A stream of "fuck", "oh god" and unintelligible sounds spilled from Lúcio's mouth as he came into Sonic's ungloved hand.

Sonic was almost there, almost-

"Come on, baby," came the DJ's breathy voice.

That was enough to send Sonic over the edge. Lúcio moaned in satisfaction when he came inside him.

When he was done, Sonic fell to Lúcio's side, panting.

"That was amazing," Lúcio sighed.

"Hell yeah," Sonic breathed.

* * *

 

 When Lúcio and Sonic had put all their clothes back on they walked out of the closet.

"So..." Sonic started.

The DJ grinned at him. "So?"

Sonic felt dread creep up in his mind, the moment of truth.

"Am I gonna see you again?"

Lúcio's mouth cracked into a smile. "Yeah, if you wanna."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to." Sonic felt relief wash over him.

"Lemme give you my number," Lúcio said.

* * *

 

 "Yo man, I'm- I ain't so sure about this."

"What's wrong, babe?" Sonic asked after he'd finished snorting his third line of cocaine.

"This shit can get you in huge trouble," Lúcio looked sick with worry.

"Only if you're caught." Sonic brought his head down to the table to snort another line.

"Yeah," Lúcio faked a smile and looked down, "Sure."

Sonic let out quiet "woo!", shook his head and gasped.

Sonic grabbed Lúcio's shoulder. "Do you want some?"

"No," Lúcio said firmly.

"Hey, hey. Are you mad?" Sonic gripped his shoulder harder.

"I'm really worried about you," Lúcio said quietly, "This isn't good for you," He met Sonic's eyes. "Besides, what if the police catch you?"

"I'm the fastest thing alive, baby, no one's gonna catch me," Sonic smiled awkwardly as his hand moved up to stoke Lúcio's cheek.

Lúcio leaned into his hand. "I hope so."

Sonic had thought his life had gone to complete shit before, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly when it started to all go wrong, he figured might've been sometime around '06. Everything had just stopped, the acting jobs, the sponsors, everything. He was a joke in the public's eye. And when he fell, Sonic discovered, he fell hard. The coaine on the table, and empty bottles of beer, scattered around his cheap, run-down apartment were proof of that.

But he didn't know that tonight was when the train of his life would chug on to take a nice little stop at Shit City.

It happened so fast. He was choking. His nose was bleeding. God, was he foaming at the mouth?

He thinks he heard yelling. Something like "Sonic?!" and eventually, "Hello? My boyfriend is-"

Heh. Boyfriend. Lúcio was his-

He blacked out.

* * *

 

A voice broke through the silent and  _riveting_ activity of staring at the ceiling.

"Sonic?"

"Hey." Sonic sat up in the bed he was lying in and looked at Lúcio, who was standing in the doorway to his hospital room. Lúcio was smiling a little, it was a slight comfort.

"Sit." Sonic gestured to a chair next to his bed.

Lúcio slowly walked over and sat down. He put his hand on Sonic's leg.

"So..." Lúcio started, then sighed. "They know."

Sonic was about to ask _"who knows what?"_ before it clicked.

The police know about the cocaine.

"We can run," Sonic whispered.

"Sonic..." Lúcio drew his hand back. "Please, just-"

"Why not? Do you want me to go to prison?" Sonic growled.

"No!" Lúcio got up. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you!"

And there it was. The words lingered in the air for a moment before Lúcio continued, "I just don't want you to have to worry about being chased down for the rest of your life!" His voice was getting shakier. "And I don't want to have to run for the rest of my life either!" He took a deep breath. "It would be better to just serve your time and..." Lúcio trailed off.

Sonic was quiet.

"You were at home when it happened."

"Huh?" Lúcio looked at Sonic.

"When I-when I had my _accident_ ," Sonic let his head drop back onto his pillow.

Lúcio stared at him for a moment.

"Will you wait?" Sonic asked.

Lúcio stayed silent, waiting for Sonic to explain.

"For when I get out?"

Lúcio bit his lip and sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes."

Sonic's chest felt heavier than it ever had before.

* * *

 

 "There's a great rehab center here," Sonic said into the phone.

"Uh-huh?"

"I've been clean for two weeks now."

Lúcio hummed. "That's good."

There was a silence between them.

"I'm only doing it for you," Sonic said quietly.

Lúcio smiled and pressed a hand against the glass separating them.

"I know."

* * *

 

 Lúcio lost track of how many times he'd kissed him today.

"I missed you so freakin' much." Lúcio pressed another uncounted kiss to Sonic's lips.

"Me too, babe." Sonic grinned, he's about to cry. It was the first time he'd been able to touch his boyfriend in three years. Sonic thanked the heavens for the fact that not only Lúcio had stayed with him, but somehow, the DJ had ended up falling for him even more.

For once, in his train wreck of a life something was going well. Better than well.

"Well!" Lúcio stepped back. "I think it's 'bout time you got a proper welcome back gift." He practically purred. He grabbed Sonic's shirt and pulled him over to the couch.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sonic let out a breathy chuckle. 

* * *

 

Sonic had been buzzing with excitement for the whole week, but tonight was the night. He had to make sure not to pat his front pocket too much tonight while him and Lúcio were having dinner.

The little box was burned in Sonic's mind, and through the whole meal, he gave distracted responses to things Lúcio would say.

"You alright?" Lúcio eventually asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"More than alright." Sonic looked at him, a dreamy grin on his lips.

"All this time and you still look at me like that." Lúcio pointed at Sonic.

"Hey, hey, I've only been here for the past two months. I think I'm excused for being a love-struck fool." Sonic laughed.

There was a moment of warm, comfortable silence.

Now.

"Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you something." Sonic wondered how the hell he was managing to make his voice come out normally.

"Yeah?" The DJ leaned back, still smiling.

Sonic felt like his heart was hammering it's way out of his chest, trying to escape.

He got on one knee and pulled out the box. He felt like he was dying.

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos," Sonic started.

Lúcio's face showed a number of emotions before settling on "I'm going to cry soon". Sonic prayed it was a joyful "I'm going to cry soon".

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lúcio cried.

Sonic got up and kissed the living hell out of Lúcio.

He swore to himself that he would never let his man go.

* * *

 

Lúcio was talking to guests at the wedding reception when he heard a familiar Australian voice yell, "Oh, it's gonna explode!"

Lúcio smirked in fondness at the voice before returning to his conversation.

Suddenly, he saw the face of the woman he was talking to shift into a look of horror. "What is it?" he started, turning around.

Lúcio's feelings of fondness for the man speaking before were replaced by disgust when he saw him jerking off onto the wedding cake.

"Oh it's coming!" He said, pumping his hand faster.

Lúcio grimaced. He should never have invited him.

Sonic ran over to Lúcio's side.

"What the hell?" Sonic shouted at the man by the cake.

It didn't take long several guests to apprehend Junkrat, despite their obvious disgust.

"Ugh," Sonic frowned, "Quite the story to tell our kids, huh?" Sonic grabbed Lúcio's hand; both of their gold wedding bands gleamed.

Lúcio smiled at that. _Kids._ That sounded nice.

* * *

 

 Sonic used his hips to push open the door as he carried Lúcio in the room bridal style.

"So the honeymoon starts now, huh?" Sonic gently placed the man on their bed.

"Yup." Lúcio grins.

"Then what does the groom request?" Sonic crawls on top of Lúcio.

"What do you think?" Lúcio says, already working at Sonic's belt.

Sonic shrugs off his suit jacket. "I think I like the way you think."

* * *

 

Two lines.

Two lines changed his life.

"Lúcio!" Sonic yelled.

He looked back to the test in his hand. Pregnant, Sonic was pregnant.

"Yeah?" Lúcio came into the bathroom, he sounded worried.

Sonic held up the pregnancy test.

Lúcio's eyes widened before he looked at Sonic and grabbed him, a grin cracking across his face.

"We're gonna be fathers." Lúcio's smile was wide, but he didn't sound like he believed it.

"Yes, we are." Sonic stared at Lúcio.

And then he kissed him.

* * *

 

 "It's going to be alright,"the nurse said, "Just push."

"What do you think I'm doing you fucking-" Sonic cut himself off with a yelp.

"You're doing so good, baby." Lúcio held Sonic's hand closer.

"'Couse I am," Sonic chuckled, then groaned in pain.

"We're almost-" the nurse went silent.

"What on earth?" The nurse squinted her eyes. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Doctor?"

"What? Is the baby okay?" Lúcio asked, looking up at the doctor, who's face had gone pale.

"I-I don't..." The doctor turned to the nurse, "I don't know what that is."

A scream suddenly ripped through the air.

"Oh God! OH GOD!" Sonic was screaming and crying.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Lúcio started to panic, squeezing his husband's hand.

"IT HURTS. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. GET IT OUT!"

The doctor and nurses scrambled around the blue hedgehog, trying desperately to do something.

Sonic cried and thrashed about, but his grip on Lúcio's hand remained.

"I love you," Sonic said through gritted teeth, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Sonic, baby, you're gonna be alright." Lúcio's breaking voice didn't exactly sound convincing.

Sonic felt like he was being completely torn apart from the inside. He closed his eyes, this was all right, he told himself. It was a long time coming. Just the final stop of the train of his shitty, undeserved life. But wasn't it unfair to Lúcio? Maybe? But Sonic didn't even deserve him in the first place.

Sonic sucked in a breath, preparing for the worst when suddenly, it all stopped.

"It's out!" The doctor said. A muffled sound followed.

"It's-it's a full-grown man?" One of the nurses said shakily.

There was a confused silence.

"Jammin'!" Sonic and Lúcio's red-headed, goggle donning newborn yelled as he jumped from the bed flew up into the air.

He started to grind on the hospital bed's rail as Sonic and Lúcio watched in awe. The boy then sailed into the doctor.

Lúcio gaped at his son as he pulled out a spray paint can and started to spray graffiti onto the walls.

"What'll we call him?" Sonic piped up.

"Jammin'!" their son yelled again.

Lúcio pondered it for a moment.

"Beat, we'll call him Beat."

"I like that." Sonic looked back fondly to their 17-year-old son.

* * *

 

"Where were you last night then, huh?" Lúcio pointed a shaking finger at the blue hedgehog.

"I told you babe, I was out with friends!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Lúcio crossed his arms. "You really didn't think I wouldn't notice the lipstick smudges on your collar when I was washing your shirt?"

Sonic froze.

"Babe-" he started

"Out." Lúcio said firmly.

"Babe, I swear it isn't what you th-"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Lúcio snarled.

"Jammin'!" Beat said tiredly, grinding down the stairway rails.

"Look! You woke up Beat with all your yelling!" Sonic yelled.

"Get out, Sonic. Now." Lúcio glared at the hedgehog.

"Where am I gonna sleep, huh?" Sonic's tone was less angry now, desperation seeping into his voice.

"Oh, I think there's no shortage of people you can crash with." Lúcio started to walk towards Sonic.

"Now, I'm going to say it one more time, get out."

Sonic looked like he was about to cry for a moment, before a furious look took over his face. He turned around and began to stomp out of the house. "You'll come crawling back in less than a day!" Sonic yelled back, attracting the attention of several people walking down the street across from his apartment.

Lúcio slammed the door.

* * *

 

Sonic shivered and pulled his jacket closer. His breath came out in visible puffs as he knocked at the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" The muffled response came.

The door opened. "Who the hell is-"

Knuckles gaped at the shivering hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Well I'll be damned," he chuckled.

"H-hey." Sonic waved a shaking hand.

"Shit, shit. Uh, come in, man." Knuckles gestured to his apartment.

* * *

 

"So, I haven't seen you in, what? Five years? And you're telling me now you got hitched _and_ got a kid now?" Knuckles leaned back on his couch as he took a swig of his beer. "And marriage problems? Well, fuck, you're still doing better than my lonely ass." Knuckles started to laugh, but stopped when he noticed the depressed look on Sonic's face.

"Hey, hey, I'm sure it'll be all right." Knuckles's tone softened and he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I mean, I took you back."

Sonic let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah, but it didn't work out between us, did it?"

Knuckles went quiet.

"Hey man, you wanna get fucked up tonight?" Knuckles slid a baggie of weed on the table and met Sonic's eyes.

"Yeah." Sonic cracked a forced smile.

* * *

 

In a lapse of good judgement, Sonic kissed Knuckles.

"Hey, hey, slow it down, stud," Knuckles breathed, pushing Sonic back. "Don't wanna make those problems with your man worse."

"Lúc-" Sonic felt his face burn in shame. "He doesn't have to know."

Knuckles stared at Sonic before his hands moved forward to grab the hedgehog by the jacket.

"You're gonna regret this," Knuckles whispered before he pressed their lips together.

* * *

 

Knuckles felt a bittersweet wave of emotion. He'd wanted to do this again for years. He silently accepted the fact that for Sonic, this was a desperate act of loneliness. Nothing more.

But, God how he wished it was more, Knuckles though as his dick was in Sonic's now less than tight asshole.

The moans coming from the hedgehog on top of him felt cold and unfeeling compared to the years before.

Half of Knuckles wanted to soak this in as much as he could, there was no way that this would never happen again between them; but the other half of him that just wanted this horrible mistake to be over with is what made him grit his teeth and thrust faster, and faster into Sonic.

When Knuckles came, he felt miserable.

When Sonic came, he felt even worse.

Both of them fought hard against the urge to start sobbing.

* * *

 

 When Sonic left, neither him nor Knuckles spoke. There was nothing to say.

When Sonic walked down the sidewalk, his head hanging, Knuckles watched him.

When Sonic was finally out of sight, Knuckles finally let himself cry.

Sonic did the same.

* * *

 

"Morning." Lúcio lazily draped his arm around Sonic.

"G'morning," Sonic grinned, leaning into the other man's arm.

It hadn't taken long to patch things up. Lúcio, luckily for Sonic, was a very forgiving man.

Sonic still hadn't told him about Knuckles.

 _What he doesn't know won't hurt him,_  he figured, swallowing down the rising sense of shame.

* * *

 

"Hey, hon," Lúcio whispers after he's swallowed a forkful of eggs, "It's Christmas tomorrow."

"Really? I was wondering why that mistletoe was up," Sonic jokes.

Lúcio chuckles softly, fondly. It makes Sonic's chest ache pleasantly.

Sonic raises a spoon of cereal to his mouth and Lúcio speaks up. "I was thinking of getting something for Beat."

"Yeah?" Sonic chews on his food.

"I was thinking he could use some new headphones, I saw these really nice ones in a-"

Sonic is only half listening to Lúcio.

He thinks that the train of his life has finally decided to stop getting into wrecks.

He really is lucky.

* * *

 

Sonic is nearly sprinting home, four neatly wrapped packages in tow.

He can't wait to see the faces of his two favorite people when they get their gifts.

For Beat, he bought a pair of some new kick-ass headphones. For himself,  _-just a little holiday self indulgence-_ Sonic had found a sweater with his own face on it, it's color and design were completely off, some cheap bootleg shit. Lúcio would think it was hilarious.

Speaking of Lúcio, for him, Sonic had gotten something absolutely crazy. A gun that made sound waves solid. If you shot it at someone, they'd freaking fly. Crazy shit.

Sonic thought of a warm fire, the Christmas tree completely lit up, the smiling faces of his husband and son.

Husband and son.

How had he gotten those?

Sonic chuckled and started to hum a Christmas carol when somebody walked in front of him.

"Oh!" Sonic nearly lost his grip on the presents. "Sorry! Sorry! Are you o-"

It was sudden. So sudden Sonic couldn't even run to avoid it.

He stumbled back, dropping all the presents.

Sonic felt stupid being worried about the presents when he was gripping at the bleeding wound from the stranger he bumped into stabbing him.

Sonic fell to the ground, he could taste copper in his mouth.

The strange put the knife in their pocket, hunched over Sonic and rifled around his pockets, fishing out his wallet.

They were about to leave before they turned around and looked at the presents on the ground, they started to pick them up, when Sonic let out a weak "no".

The person paused for a moment and looked at him.

"Please."

They continued to retrieve the presents.

Sonic was furious. _Why are you so fucking angry about the presents? You're dying._

_You're dying._

_...but the presents._

Sonic managed to muster up enough strength to stand.

The stranger cocked their head.

Sonic leaped towards the other person.

Sonic grunted as he wrapped his hands around their throat.

They tried and tried to push him away, they started to reach for their knife.

Sonic quickly grabbed it and threw it to the side.

The stranger had a wild, panicked look in their eyes as their mouth opened and closed.

Sonic took a sick sense of satisfaction in feeling their thrashing limbs start to weaken, they started to gurgle.

And then, they were dead.

Sonic fell back next to them and breathed.

It fucking hurt.

This was fair, he supposed. He never deserved the life he'd been given.

The people he'd been given.

Lúcio, Beat, Knuckles. He never deserved any of them; he'd just caused them more pain.

Though, this was going to cause them all pain, wasn't it?

Sonic allowed himself to indulge in the feeling that he'd be missed. He'd been wrong for hating himself, he had to matter a little, right?

_Right?_

* * *

 

  _His mind went back to his failing career. The drugs. The women._

_When he'd first slept with Knuckles._

_Knuckles was a good guy, better than him, who, no matter how okay Knuckles said it was, pretty much ended their relationship the moment he'd gone off to fuck someone else behind the echidna's back._

_The club. That was when his life had started to get better._

_And then he fucked it all up and overdosed. Then he got sent to the hospital. Then prison. And rehab._

_Finally home._

_Proposal. Wedding. Honeymoon._

_The pregnancy. Their son._

_The fight._

_When he'd slipped up and let Knuckles down. Again._

_When Lúcio forgave him, and he had to hold back the tears and bile rising in his throat, shoving down the feelings of shame._

_They were happy again._

_The presents._

_At least those are okay._

_What a fucked up life Sonic the Hedgehog has had._

* * *

 

 Sonic could feel his life gently slipping away. He looked at the presents next to him.

_Right. He'd bought a fourth one, hadn't he?_

He crawled over to it, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

His limbs felt as heavy as lead as he unwrapped the fourth present he'd bought.

When Sonic was done, he lifted his head to look at it.

A framed photo of him, Lúcio, and Beat.

He smiled as he looked at the grinning faces of the people in the picture.

Then his head dropped onto the glass, as it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no what the fuck have i done.


End file.
